


"Look at the Stars"

by galacticstylinson



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/pseuds/galacticstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are stargazing together (they are much younger than they are now, probably early/mid teens?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Look at the Stars"

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i just wrote this cause i needed to take my mind off shit before i did something stupid. It just seemed like a cute idea. I don't know how realistic it is or how much you think it sounds like dan and phil but, hey, i hope you like it anyways!  
> And it is really, REALLY short.

On top of a hill, looking out over the rest of the festival, lay two boys, side by side, watching the stars. Music drifted up the hill side, the notes carried by a soft breeze that caused the grass around them to ripple like water. Daisies speckled the blanket of green.  
Over the noise of the festival, you could just make out the sound of a small stream in the not too far away woods, babbling away to itself as it tripped over rocks. It felt like a truly magical night. Meanwhile, the older, ebony haired boy, was pointing out star constellations to his younger friend.  
"And that one, is Orion." He said, glancing over at Dan, who was staring up at the stars, a soft smile on his face. The stars reflected in his eyes, causing them to glisten and shine more than they usually did. He turned his head to look at phil, their gaze meeting. He reached out his hand, interlocking his fingers with Phil's, squeezing the older boys hand gently.  
"Thank you for showing me the stars" he smiled.  
"You're welcome." Phil grinned back. He liked the feel of Dans hand in his. It felt...right. He had only just got used to the feel before Dan did something even more unexpected. He unlaced his fingers from Phil's, before snuggling into his side. At first, Phil was unsure how to react, but after a few moments, he put his arm round Dan, pulling him impossibly closer. Although the pair had only met a few days ago, Phil felt an overwhelming attraction to the younger brunette. Something had ignited in his heart the second he caught sight of him, floppy fringe and llama hat and all. Just something about Dan made Phil feel amazing whenever he was around.  
"I wish i could freeze this moment. And live in it forever." The sound of Dan's voice brought Phil back to reality.  
"Me too..." Phil whispered.  
"Me too."


End file.
